


Day/Night

by opheliamj



Category: Taboo (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliamj/pseuds/opheliamj
Summary: a set of four drabbles, from a set of prompts i've had for a year. waiting for the right ship. I'm not sure how I feel about these but I had to write something, this show has me obsessed.





	

**I Feel Cheated**  
In the morning she knew. She woke, and dressed for her father’s funeral, but she knew. Ever since he died, she had a feeling. But when she woke that morning to lay him to rest, she knew.  
When her prodigal brother stood in the door of the Lord’s house, she had to gasp for air. The range of her emotions surprised her. Most of all relief, because she could tell by his walk, it was him and he was alive.  
Least of all was the anger. She wished he had stayed dead. It was easier with him dead. She mourned him, and locked him away. She could think of him the same and no one would know. She was embarrassed that just minutes in each other’s presence she was already right back where she was when he left.  
“It’s hell opened up.” She said, breathless. She felt mad, but she couldn’t explain why. She stood straight, never looking at him. She whispered her prayers to herself as best she could.  
Every interaction felt like a whirlwind, caught off guard by new scars, and how familiar he felt. She was relieved when she didn’t see him for hours, but surprised when she did again, almost forgetting he was back. She felt the pain of seeing him all over again. Praying Thorne didn’t notice, knowing he did. She practically begged him to get them a carriage. She felt like if Thorne was there, she’d be stronger around James. She knew if they were alone, even in a crowded room, she might not be able to trust herself.  
She thought she’d got away when she felt James grab her, lightly on the elbow the movement so familiar, “One thing Africa did not change,” She could barely breathe he was standing so close. “I still love you.” Only she could hear him. Her eyes were wide and she could barely compose herself. He spoke of shillings as Thorne approached and they were apart without his notice.  
“We were just leaving.” She managed, before rushing off. She tried to hold it together. She thought of the life she created without James. It wasn’t real, his return proved that. She felt deceived. She wished she told him so. She had to keep going, but she knew it would only get worse from here. 

**No One Needs to Know**  
It was midday, it had finally stopped raining. They ran barefoot through the mud. She was playfully being chased until they were beyond the trees and she let him catch her. They fell onto the mud together, him on top of her. Staring at each other, his fingers were in her hair. She touched his waist and he jumped. Her fingers were warm, his skin was cold. He pulled her close.  
“Zilpha,” He whispered, and she trembled. He held her down and she felt his hard on against her. Her dress was muddy and pulled up. His hand was holding her thigh, sliding up her as he leaned in kissing behind her ear.  
“I love you.” He said, she remembered it now. She felt his hand slide between her legs and touch her wet lips. “No one needs to know.” He held her chin in his other hand, and started to push and slide his fingers inside her. She never heard his voice so soft, with her fingers digging in the mud.  
She woke again, her fists in her sheets. It was the dead of night, but she was still alone. She was grateful for that because she couldn’t sleep now.  
Zilpha remembered that dream. She had it a lot when he was dead and gone. She had it so often she expected it, and every time she’d think she’d forgot it, it would come back again. The memory was real. It was hard to remember a time she felt that free.  
But she had to remember with that freedom came their sin. And even if she could barely deny it, she couldn’t afford to sin again. 

**Do You Want To Lose Him?**  
She hated to admit it, but she liked the letters more than the dreams. Knowing neither of them could have the last word helped her have something to look forward to. She was surprised when he let her send the last one. She waited for them, hoping upon everything they came before Thorne noticed.  
She liked the letters more than the dreams, through both left evidence of James. Now Thorne must know for sure. During the dreams it was nothing but bliss, but after it was back to reality. Forced back into a world of nothing but pain and constant reminders of the things she wants but can’t have.  
They’re always familiar, a time she forced herself to forget. The letters made her feel real, but the dreams were different. They were something she could touch but not hold. When he was dead she was able to keep these memories, now she had to let them go. But was she ready to lose him? When she was alone, yes. When she was around him, she wasn’t so sure. She felt this way when he left, and that scared her. When he was around to took every ounce of her not to run toward him.  
She told him to spare her, but did she even mean it? Sometimes she only felt real when he was near. Like she could finally breathe again, what is wrong with that? She wished she could just love him and no one would know, but she knew it could never be that simple. 

**Memories Of You Are Bitter and Cold**  
It was always cold in England. No matter what month, no matter what year. There was a thick mist that covered everything, sometimes it lasted all day. She wondered if it would always feel that way.  
If things continued, there would be no other way. Forced to live in that house with a brute, and only seeing James in crowded rooms. Perhaps this was her penance. She always knew she should have punishment.  
Her youth had warmness despite the cold. She would get lost for hours and no one would know. James was the only person who could ever find her. No one ever knew where she was, but he always did. Even if he had never been there, he’d find her. A pull of her hair, and a kiss on the cheek, he made the cold days warm sometimes.  
He fought for her when no one else would. She was made to think that was wrong. Was it wrong she only ever had him as a friend? Was it wrong that no one ever cared for her but him? If not for James she would have grown up with no one.  
It confused her, and she was almost certain it was the same for him. Her only happiness in life was with him, within the mist, where no one could see them. And if they brought each other happiness where was the harm?  
She couldn’t think of it anymore. Her life was set in stone. She made it this way and she knew she had to. But she knew it wasn’t her memories that were bitter and cold, it was her future.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on tumblr if anyone is interested in friends. This show is new and I don't know anyone who watches it. I'm @zilphaxdelaney I couldn't help i needed a taboo sideblog instantly. This show is addicting.


End file.
